The Rebirth
by Navek
Summary: Prelude to Beyond! From the death of five universes comes a new universe of endless possibilities. Bear witness to this new shared history! See a world of monsters, magic, aliens, heroes, villains, and all manner of fantasy! Prepare to witness a crossover of epic proportions!


A sadness unlike any he had ever felt before had overtaken the Celestial King. The Celestial Realm and the world of Earthland...were dying.

It began in small increments. Small, unnoticeable fragments spacetime that had been erased…no, eaten. First asteroids. Then moons and planets. Now stars and galaxies vanished from his sight, fading faster and faster with every passing moment.

All of creation was being consumed by one entity, a singularity of evil, unlike anything he had ever seen. And now, he could only watch from his palace as the material and spiritual worlds were sucked in the gaping maw of evil incarnate.

And the worst part of all of this? He had been warned about this calamity. How this singularity threatened five universes, his included. But the Celestial King arrogantly believed his magic alone could halt the impending cataclysm. It didn't.

As he signed, he felt several beings enter the palace.

"_**YOU WERE RIGHT. THIS EVIL…THIS…UNICRON…IS BEYOND EVEN MY MAGIC." **_

The King turned and saw the seven that had warned him of the singularity. Although they varied in size and power, they were similar in their roles.

Gods. Guardians. Protectors.

Primus, the progenitor of a race of living machines. The Shobijin, tiny twin women who spoke on behalf of the monster queen. Galactus, the Lifebringer to a universe of heroes. The Morphing Masters, keepers of a universal grid.

"_Do not blame yourself, Baldr,"_ the orange & white robot replied. "_If anyone is to blame for the current disaster, it is me for failing to defeat Unicron when he only threatened my universe."_

"_Whose fault this is is irrelevant,"_ the small twins spoke in unison.

"_**The twins speak true," **_Galactus chimed in. "_**What matters is saving our worlds." **_

"_**IT SUCH A THING EVEN POSSIBLE?"**_

"_It is," _the ever-changing Yellow Master replied.

"_Unicron is death and chaos incarnate. In his current state, his entropy threatens to consume the timelines of the five universes," _the Blue Master explained.

"_To counter this, we must unite the powers of life," _the Red Master explained before he began to gesture towards his fellow guardians. First Primus. "_The Matrix of Creation."_ The Shobijin. "_The Song of Life."_ Galactus. "_The Power Cosmic."_ The Celestia King. "_The Magic of the Heavens."_

The three masters then raised their hands in the air and a stream of green energy flowed around them. "_And the Universal Morphing Grid. Only with these powers united can we save all of existence." _

"_But what happens after?" _Primus asked. "_With that much power united at once…what will happen to our universes? To us?" _

The gathered guardians said nothing, each of them contemplating what was occurring in their realities, visible to them through the bonds they had forged over their long lives.

Primus saw his children; Autobots, Decepticons, and all others attempting to save the worlds of Earth, Cybertron, Nebulos, and all the worlds they had touched during their 4 million year war.

The Twins saw Mothra and her allies; Rodan, Anguirus, and the King of the Monsters himself, Godzilla. They were in the midst of a titanic battle against the Heralds of Unicron, fighting alongside the Earth Defense Force and the Ultra Brothers.

The Morphing Masters saw an entire legacy of Power Rangers, from the Mighty Morphin' team to the newest quintet of Beast Morphers, attempting to combine their powers to stop the singularity itself.

Galactus saw the heroes of his reality; The Fantastic Four, the Avengers, the X-Men, and even his former herald, the Silver Surfer, attempting to save any innocents caught in the path of villains taking advantage of the chaos.

And the Celestial King saw the wizards of Fairy Tail, Titan Nose, Lamia Scale, the Royal Family, and even the Children of Zeref spending their last moments together, having already done all they could to stop the calamity.

After a moment of silence, Galactus spoke up. "_**Whatever world we create, is it better than oblivion." **_

Nodding in agreement, the guardians began their final gambit to save their universes.

It began with the Celestial King creating a large blue magic circle on the floor. Primus then walked into the circle and began to transform.

"_Until all are one." _

In an instant, the progenitor of the transformer race had transformed into a staff, the top of which was glowing with the Spark of Creation. The Cosmos began to sing their ancient language, their power radiating through the circle and joining with the energy of the Morphing Grid, the Power Cosmic, and the Celestial King's Heavenly Magic.

As the universe ended around them, a sudden burst of pure creation energy exploded out.

_**The end…and the beginning.**_

_**Cybertron, Eons Ago…**_

'_Next time I see Dion, I'm gonna punch his lights out for suggesting this,' _a young Orion Pax thought to himself as he tried to navigate through the Titan Mountain Range. His pal, Dion, had suggested that the young bot take a break from studying and joined him for a joyride through the wilderness of Cybertron...only for an ion storm to separate the two.

Now, Orion was driving around in his alt-mode, trying to find any shred of civilization. However, his optics instead picked up a rainbow-colored beam of blasting onto the surface of the planet.

'Sweet Solus Prime, what was that?!' Orion thought to himself as he approached the crater that the beam had made. And much to his disbelief, he saw two organics arguing inside the crater. One was pink-skinned with a ragged mane of blond hair, a blue eye, a patch over his other eye, and wore brown robes. The other organic had blue skin, yellow eyes, and was draped in black robes with a sword strapped to his side.

"If we end up dying on this planet, I'm gonna find a way to haunt you!" The blue-skinned lifeform shouted as he attempted to punch his one-eyed compatriot.

"Come on, Ninjor! Where's your sense of adventure?" The blond man asked, dodging his friend's punches with a laugh.

"MY SENSE OF ADVENTURE DOESN'T INCLUDE GETTING BIFROSTED HALFWAY ACROSS THE UNIVERSE, YOU ONE-EYED ARSE!"

"_Um...hello," _The two organics stopped and saw Orion Pax, who had transformed back into his robot mode. "_Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong?" _

_**Earth, 1,000,000…**_

Odin had experienced many battles in his immortal life. But this one...he had no idea if he would survive it. The King of Asgard had managed to gather one of the strongest armies in existence from all across the realms.

"Are you ready?" The All-Father turned and saw his old friend, Ninjor, approach him from his spot on the hill.

"Honestly? I wish Orion and his friends were here with us."

"As much as I respect Orion, it's probably for the best that the Cybertronians are busy. After all, if my theory is correct, we're about to go to war with his progenitors."

"Lord Odin, Master Ninjor," the two turned and saw an armor-clad Virgo appearing before them. "They're here."

From the sky came a group of armored giants, each of them 2,000 feet tall. As the multi-colored giants descended onto the earth, Odin looked around at his army.

His wife, Frigga, leading the armies of Asgard.

The King of the Monsters, roaring alongside his kin.

The Ultra Father and Mother, giants from the Land of Light.

The Golden Lion, Leo, leading all the Spirits of the Celestial Realm.

Midgard's greatest warriors, Lady Phoenix, the Rider, the Panther, Iron Fist, Agamotto, and the Starbrand.

Each of them ready to fight to the bitter end against the Celestials.

"Well, I never did want to live forever," Odin said, him and Ninjor sharing what could possibly be their last chuckle together before readying for battle. The Asgardian King summoned his spear, Gungnir, while Ninjor pulled a rectangular gold and black device from his robes.

"_It's Morphin' Time!" _In a flash of light, Ninjor became clad in blue & gold armor with a black visor.

"FOR MIDGARD!" Odin shouted as he charged into battle, the massive allied army following behind him.

On that day, human, god, alien, monster and spirit would fight side-by-side for the first time.

_**France, 1941…**_

"Fury, please tell me you and your boys have broken the line!" Sargent Robert Savage yelled into his radio as he and his Screaming Eagles bunked down in a trench to avoid Nazi gunfire.

"'_Fraid that's a no go, Savage! These Hydra tin cans are blastin' our guys to bits! Even Howlett's havin' trouble takin' them out!" _

"Dammit! Where the hell is our reinforcements?!"

That answer came in the form of a B-2 Bomber flying overhead, one with a red face insignia on his side.

"_We're almost over the target. You guys better be ready to drop." _

"About time! Being inside this flying coffin was getting on my nerves." Namor the Sub-Mariner proclaimed.

"He doesn't mean that, Skyfire," the green-haired Elizabeth said to their ride.

"Ya, Subby's just always in a bad mood," Bucky replied, earning a groan from the Atlantean Prince and a chuckle from the assembled heroes and wizards.

"Save the banter, people!" Captain America ordered as Skyfire's bay doors opened. "We're going in hot!"

And just like that the fifteen of them jumped from the B-2 and onto the battlefield.

Synthetic fire, Atlantean strength, superspeed, martial arts, and various multitudes of magic began to plow through the German line.

"Makarov, Reflect maneuver!" Captain America shouted as he held his shield up.

"You got it, Cap!" The blue-haired wizard replied as he channeled his mana into his palms. "_Light Beam!" _

Makarov fired a beam of light magic at Captain America's shield, the indestructible disk reflecting the light into more beams that took out the surrounding Iron Troopers.

In the meantime, the dark green bomber flew over the rows of german tanks before transforming into a large, humanoid robot. Missile Launcher in one hand, blaster in the other hand, and machine guns firing from his chest.

"Look out, Axis-" Captain America started to say as the gathered heroes charged through the line.

"Because here we come!" Makarov finished as the Invaders, the Midsummer Knights, and their Autobot ally Skyfire charged ahead, ready to take on anything the Axis or Hydra would throw at them.

_**Tokyo, 1989…**_

'The shit you see in this job,' Director Nick Fury thought to himself as the SHIELD Helicarrier hovered miles above a battle between three gigantic foes. On one side was the King of the Monsters, Godzilla, standing side-by-side with the latest Ultraman to visit their world, 80.

These two massive titans had seemed to have joined forces to battle the mechanical monster unleashed by the invading Exzellians; Mecha-Godzilla.

Suffice to say, the eyes of the world were watching this battle with bated breath as the three titans clashed, unaware that this was not the first time that they would fight.

_**Angel Grove, 1995…**_

"Woah, that felt weird," Spider-Man said after materializing. The red & blue-clad hero looked around at his new friend's base of operations, impressed by all the technology...before being stunned by the giant floating head in head. "Um…who's the Wizard of Oz here?"

"Thank you! Someone else sees it too!"

"This is Zordon, our mentor," the Red Ranger explained before turning to address him. "Zordon, this is Spider-Man."

"_I am aware. Spider-Man, you've helped us vanquish a great evil today. For that, you have eternal gratitude." _

"Aw, shucks," the young hero said with an embarrassed shrug, sharing a good chuckle with the Power Rangers.

_**Undisclosed Location, 1997…**_

From the shadows, he laughed as he watched the broadcast. It was as though fate herself was working in his favor.

After months of captivity, the industrialist Tony Stark was going on about some sob story about a missile, his heart, and how soldiers died because of his company. And now the sentimental fool declared that Stark Industries would no longer be making weapons.

Which was perfect for him and his allies. In this crazy world of monsters, aliens, and the second dawn of costumed heroes, the United States would need cutting-edge weapons to defend themselves and their allies. And if Stark wasn't going to do business with them, he would happily fill the position.

And only when it would be too late for the fools to realize their mistake, the Cobra will strike.

_**The Northern Seas, Earthland, 2005…**_

"Did you ever think of what could be out there?" A young Alexander asked the Celestial Spirit, Gongji as the Jabberwock sailed through the night.

"Oh, young Alex," the rooster spirit replied with a smile, thinking back to the Celestial War in a land that existed just beyond the borders of Earthland. "There is more out there than could even imagine."

_**Where there were once five universes now exist one. Their new history of danger and wonder created in the face of oblivion. And soon, their bond will be truly cemented. **_

_**Stone Canyon…**_

"_Military and local law enforcement remain on high alert as they continue to hunt for the soldiers who allegedly infiltrated and destroyed a Cobra Pharmaceuticals manufacturing plant near the town of Springfield last night,"_ the reporter said. "_Viewers with any information that might lead to the capture of the suspects are urged to call the number shown on screen." _

"Tatsuki, I'm starting up the test!" a young man shouted from his lab, getting the Japanese woman's attention away from the news.

"Coming," The black-haired woman replied before making way to her friend's lab. And just by entering she could tell the Hispanic man was excited as he typed away at his computer, the prototype Samurizer plugged into it.

"Aligner set. Grid wavelength; identified," the Hispanic genius said before stepping back towards Tatsuki. "Alright, we're ready to go."

"Here's hoping it'll work," Tatsuki replied as Lukas pressed the button on his trigger. The wires around the lab began to glow green, data screaming through all of Luka's computer monitors as the equipment worked on overdrive to achieve its goal; tapping into the Universal Morphing Grid.

And indeed, the equipment had managed to tap into the Grid. But as it did so, something within the Grid took notice. Finally, after almost two decades, he had a chance to communicate. And while he couldn't physically exist the Grid, he was able to mystically project to himself.

So much to Tatsuki and Lukas' shock, a blue & gold ghost-like entity appeared before them.

"_Greetings. I am Ninjor!" _The projection said before looking at the two. "_And who might you be?"_

_**New York, Romita's Bar and Grill…**_

"So, what do you say, big guy?" Janet Van Dyne asked as her fellow founding Avenger took a swig of mead.

"Your words speak true, Janet," the now one-eyed Thor proclaimed. "Let's do this."

"Awesome!" the brunette replied before bringing up her laptop, showing files of various superheroes. "Time to rebuild the Avengers."

_**The Atlantic Ocean…**_

_Systems: Restored. Status Lock: End._

For the first time in forever, a large blue & silver robot woke from his status lock. He remembered that he and his crew were attacked by a group of Decepticon raiders. He remembered their mission, given to them by his own brother.

"_We believe that the Key to Vector Sigma lies in the Sol System. Specifically, the third planet from that system's sun." _

"_I'm putting you in charge of this mission…" _

"_Good luck, Dion." _

Dion. That was the name he was born with. Before the Combaticons betrayed the Elite Guard. Before he was destroyed, rebuilt, and given a new name.

Magnus had no idea how long he and his crew of Autobots had been in stasis lock, and honestly, he didn't care. All that mattered was the mission. And lo to any Decepticon who would stand in his way.

_**The Argo Navis, Earthland…**_

"Sis, sis!" Natsu proclaimed as he woke Hoshi up.

"Oh…Natsu. I was just takin' a nap." The behatted woman said, not mentioning the strange dream she had about Giants of Light, costumed heroes, metal beings, and giant monsters.

"Well, we're almost at the tower," the salmon-haired man proclaimed.

"Right," the auburn-haired woman replied. For now, she would put her weird dream on the backburner. For now, Fairy Tail had their own battle to fight.

_**This is a universe of Heroes, Villians, and everything in between. Of Monsters, Aliens, and Magic. **_

_**This is a universe rebirthed from the death of five, so that all may have a chance. **_

**Author's Note: Behold the most fanfictiony fanfiction I've ever concocted! Maybe even more so than Knights of the Earth!**

**Honestly, I've wanted to do a big crossover universe for a while, mostly inspired by the way the Transformers, ROM, and Godzilla used to be part of the Marvel Universe, the Hasbro Revolution, and the recent announcement that Marvel is going to be producing Ultraman comics in 2020. **

**I'm also using this as a way to softly reboot some of other non-Fairy Tail stories, such as Samurai R and Transformers Reborn. **

**Speaking of Fairy Tail, think of this series as being semi-canonical with the Fairy Mythos Series. Similar to how when Star Trek does comic book crossovers, it's only similar versions of the cast used for the new crossover. And the Fairy Tail Mythos characters are gonna be the same. **

**Now you might be wondering how the hell Fairy Tail fits into the same universe as the Avengers, The Transformers, Ultraman, Godzilla, and the Power Rangers, right? Well, that will be answered soon, as evidenced by this little preview:**

Space. The vast and endless frontier. Full of life, death, and endless possibilities. Of good, evil, and everything in between. But in a far off system not yet charted by any known civilization, something grand and mysterious was afoot.

From out of nowhere, two massive silver structures manifested, each of them of the combined size of several cities. But they were not the only things appearing out of seemingly nowhere.

_**From the writers who brought you Transformers Reborn, Power Rangers Samurai R, The Mighty Avengers, and the Fairy Mythos Series…**_

"_What the scrap is going on?!" _Trailbreaker shouted among the gathered heroes.

_**...comes a crossover of epic proportions…**_

"**Well, ain't this interesting," **Silas said, observing the squabble between Xandred and Onslaught.

_**...and unlike any you've ever witnessed.**_

_**I AM FROM BEYOND! SLAY YOUR ENEMIES AND ALL YOU DESIRE SHALL BE YOURS! NOTHING YOU DREAM OF IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO ACCOMPLISH!**_

"You bare the same mark as Makarov and his lot." Baron Zemo stated.

"You know gramps?" Natsu asked.

"When I was young, my father would tell me stories of the noble Autobots and their leader, Optimus Prime," Thor explained.

"_These humans possess a strange energy within them," _Shockwave explained, projecting footage of Team Morningstar in action. "_They call it...magic." _

"Who are you guys?" Alice asked.

"Just a couple of ordinary joes looking to help," Duke explained.

"_**Such raw power. Such rage," **_Xandread stated as he watched Godzilla rampage.

"I don't care what we're up against!" Shou exclaimed. "I'm going back to my friends!"

"_My name is Magnus," _the blue & silver robot stated before lowering his hand down. "_Commander of the Earth-based Autobots." _

"Janet Van Dyne. But most people call me Wasp," The black & yellow superheroine replied with a smile as the two shook hands.

"Such a diverse collection of power! Excellent!" Excelsior shouted in glee.

The Samurai Megazord and Ultraman Victory dodge an atomic blast from Godzilla.

Cosmos, Payload, Spectrum, and Wasp evade Bruticus' massive array of weapons.

Thor and Xandred clash, Nether energy clashing with thunder.

Team Morningstar battling the Masters of Evil.

Magnus stands up, green fire beginning to blaze around him.

"**Let's have some fun, shall we?" **Silas asked, his smirk more sinister than ever.

**Monslive!**

"_Bushido! Slash!"_

"_AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" _

"_Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!"_

"_Victory!" _

"_Unity Link: Shining Aegis!" _

"_Combaticons Unite!" _

_**BEYOND!**_

_**Coming soon!**_

**See ya next time!**


End file.
